


Empty Glass

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Empty Glass

https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=http%3A%2F%2Fparterre.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F02%2Fempty_glass.jpg&f=1&nofb=1  
Copy this, paste it in the search bar, and then look this up

This picture reminds me of my body. When I look at this glass it reminds me of a person without hope; someone who’s hopeless or someone that doesn’t have a soul. When your cup is full, your mind isn’t idle-minded or blank. You do something productive. But when your cup is empty, you have no hope. Your mind is idle-minded and blank. You feel as if you’re too worthless or pathetic to do anything useful or to be ‘useful.Sometimes this cup can be filled with opaque contents. Meaning it’s full of the dark and negative; worries, nightmares; fears, guilt, and accusations. You try to smile, but it matches with your attitude, When your cup is full; it contains transparent contents. Meaning it’s full of good things; the memories you could look back on and smile, the morning scent of pancakes and orange juice. You’re full of hope and you’re able to smile. But an empty glass is the complete opposite of this. You feel as if there’s no hope in your existence anymore; which leads to suicidal thoughts; I’m such a failure, why don’t I just jump off a cliff, what’s the point of my existence? You ask yourself all of this. But you try to find hope in this deep, dark, depressing world. A world in your eyes that lacks in depth and meaning. Or at least you feel as you do. A waste of space, you’re just there, dead weight, peace of cow dung- The accuser says as you try to grapple on this mountain called life with just 1 inch of a rope (the amount of hope you have left) to get you through this storm of depression. You stumble on his words; with just 1 finger grabbing onto 1 stone (hope). You’re so hurt and broken that you laugh hysterically in pain. With a flood of tears that bring you to slip and fall  
F  
L  
A  
T. On your face. Till you have nothing left. Just a soul that lives on. You’re finally free from the guilt and out of the grasps of The Accuser. You’re finally free- with the price of death.


End file.
